Cat's last love letters
by vampirequeenxlilith
Summary: Cat killed herself and the others don't know why! they haven't been the same ever since. Only when Beck finds a mysterious box that Cat left behind for them, that they'll finally know what made her kill herself. Only what they find shocks them all! All Hail the shipping that is called BAT!


**Hey! This is just something that i thought off while inspired by another fanfic. Try and guess which!**

**Anyway, obviously Victorious or any of its characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

The blue ribbon

Three weeks have already past... since the death of their dear Cat. Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and André have just been – doing nothing, really. They just try to kill time, to finally forget what they're missing. The gang really hasn't been the same since she _left_. They don't really hang out together anymore, or even sit on their lunching table; it just isn't real yet. When they are together like for homework, they don't even look at each other, really. It just isn't _right_ without her.

It was her grandmother who found her, laying in bed with an empty medicine bottle in her hand. Nothing seemed wrong, she just looked like she was sleeping, dreaming of fairy princesses and unicorns. But she wasn't, she was dead. Her grandmother cried for her until she got ill, and never got better. Cat's family gathered for the funeral, the gang was so surprised to see how normal they were. The infamous brother of Cat wasn't as crazy as everyone thought, he seemed nothing like Cat's stories of him; he was just a sobbing brother, crying for his dear little sister. A heartbreaking scene.

But really, who would have thought that Cat was suicidal. With her crazy-cute but wacky personality and heart of gold. It just wasn't possible. That their Cat, their dear Cat would do this to herself, to _them._

André was the first one who heard of Cat, he came to school early that morning when the teachers were talking about it. He freaked and immediately called Cat. _Something like this couldn't be true, not to our Cat. Yeah, they weren't talking about our Cat, I must've heard wrong_, the line kept ringing but never picked up, only after the fifth time when Cat's grandmother answered the phone it was confirmed. Cat was dead.

He bolted out of the hallways and ran into Tori, she was startled and asked what was wrong. Her face slowly got paler at André's response. She was confused, _what was he saying?_ _Cat? Dead? He must be on something_, she thought. But she began to believe it, seeing as André was so upset and how serious he looked. She didn't know what to do, it happened so shocking.

That's when Jade and Beck came up to them, asking Tori what was upsetting her so much; without Tori noticing, tears had been falling off her face for awhile now, she couldn't respond. When André explained Jade acted out so violently, like she thought that it was some kind of sick prank, she got so angry. Beck tried to calm her down but Jade grew wilder and more violent, "What the hell, André! What kind of a sick joke is that!?" _if only, _André thought. It became more difficult to calm Jade down for Beck, until she finally went sobbing in his arms, staining his t-shirt with her running eye make-up and tears.

Slowly the hallways were filling up with more student and rumours of Cat's suicide began to spread like wild fire amongst the students. So when they saw Robbie running for his life to them, they didn't know what to say, what could they say to make this easy for Robbie? That was the impossible. Robbie broke down to his knees, dropping Rex on the floor. He cried out so hard that the others began to hug him, each other, as a means to comfort each other.

Cat's mom allowed them to visit her room, pick out a few things they might want to keep as a memento. André took unfinished music sheets that Cat made to make a song for them, he was going to finish them. Tori took Cat's bejewelled microphone, it had 'super star' spelled out on it with big pink crystals. Jade took Cat's favourite stuffed animal, a purple hippo named Herbert. Robbie took one of Cat's hairclips, the one she wore most often. And Beck took a picture that Cat used as a book note, the one where he kisses her on the cheek. He quickly put it in his wallet, without anyone noticing.

As they were all leaving the room Robbie accidently dropped one of Cat's snowballs, luckily it didn't break but it rolled under her bed, Beck told Robbie to leave it to him and went to get it when he saw a small box. It was tied with a pink ribbon, Cat's favourite colour. He was curious to what was inside it and took it, again, discretely. When they all left Cat's house, Beck proposed they all later meet up at his place, they all agreed.

When Beck arrived at his RV, the first thing did was flop onto the bed, he was exhausted. He had tried his best to keep it together, the others couldn't see him not in control. He couldn't show how much he was crying inside. He couldn't stop thinking of Cat, of why she did it, if there was something they could've done, something he could've done. Something just to have her longer - by his side.

He then took out the picture of him and Cat, it was from when he and Jade broke up, they dated for a month without anyone knowing. Cat said to break up before it became serious, she didn't want to hurt her best friend Jade and have her hate her, she looked so sad when she said that. So sad that he couldn't tell her, tell her that it was already too late for him, he'd already become serious, serious about her. But he knew how Jade would react and didn't want to hurt Cat, so he agreed. That was two years ago. Beck hadn't felt more regret for that moment, his entire life. He let her go, slip right through his fingers. He wished he could take that back and keep her with him. He knew that if he had done that Cat would've stayed, with him. Then maybe she would still be here, with her in his arms.

After taking a short nap, he sat up and remembered the box. He put it on his bed and looked at it for a second, it was a small white box, tied with a blue ribbon. He tugged onto the ribbon and opened the box, inside it were two letters and a usb stick. One letter was addressed to him and the others and the other one was addressed to just him. He fist took out the letter that had his name on it and read it.

_Dear Beck,_

_If you are reading this, then that means that I'm gone._

_I'm sorry for what I've done and I know you don't understand why, but soon you'll know my reasons and understand that this was not for nothing._

_There was something I had always kept secret, something I couldn't share with you or the others. But know, that I always found comfort and solace in your arms, even when it wasn't me you could embrace._

_Just to reassure you, it wasn't because of you or anyone of you that I did this._

_Love, Cat_

Beck was fighting it but lost, tears came rolling off his face, staining Cat's beautifully written letter. He had always loved Cat's handwriting, it reflected her childlike heart, her beautiful soul. But she was obviously holding something back! Something that was weighing on her until she broke down.

"Why wasn't there something I could do!?" Beck shouted in a voice filled with so much anger and frustration.

He blamed himself, and the others, for not picking up on any signs. But most of all, he blamed Cat.

"Whatever it is, whatever it was, that drove her to the edge! She should've just told us... or at least me." he whispered.

He put away both the letters, he couldn't bear to read the other one right away, he would wait until the others arrived. He closed the box and put it on the desk. He wiped away his tears to just red eyes showed only evidence of his crying. He fell back onto his back, just noticing he was still holding onto the ribbon. He smelled it and thought of Cat, the ribbon smelled like her. Cat must've sprayed some of her perfume on the box, to make it pretty. That made him smile, the thought of Cat trying her best to make something pretty, even if it was this stupid box.

Later that evening the others arrived, they came in quietly taking their seat. When they finally were all there Beck picked up the box, but before saying anything, took out the letter that was for him.

"I found this under Cat's bed, " he gave it to Tori,

"and I thought that maybe it was meant for us, and it is," Tori opened it and saw the usb stick and a letter addressed to all of them.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet,"

"And why didn't show us this back at Cat's house?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, Tori, good question. Why didn't you show us this at Cat's house?" Jade asked again.

"well, I thought it would be better to do that now," Beck said.

"really?" Jade said, not believing him,

"Who does it matter, lets read it read now," Robbie said impatiently, he couldn't wait to know what answers Cat left them behind.

"ok, I'll read it," Tori said.

She opened the letter and as she was reading it, tears were falling off of her face.

**Well, that's it! **

**I hope you liked it and I'll try to continue this, I'm just really sure where this story is headed, to be honest. Give me some suggestions if you want, I promise I'll give them some serious consideration! **

**Have a nice dag/night!**


End file.
